Chihiro Returns
by spiritfoxyouko300y
Summary: After seven long years, Chihiro returns to that strange world of spirits where she experienced her unforgettable adventure. Only this time, she must learn to draw courage from the feelings locked within her heart.
1. Into the Tunnel

AUTHOR NOTE: For those of you who have read this before, it's a bit different now. I wrote these first few chapters several years ago when I still didn't know much about writing so, needless to say, they were poorly written. I had decided to re-read through this one day, and I couldn't even finish it. It was driving me nuts! (lol) So, anyway I will be editing the older chapters so they're a bit more readable. For those of you who haven't read this yet... please enjoy! P.S.- I'm still working on continuing this as well for those of you who are wondering and you will happy to know that I've had a slight break in my writers block! I'm really excited about a few of the ideas I've been able to come up with. So, please just wait a bit longer. Thanx for reading!

_______________________________________________________________________

Chihiro sat on the edge of her bed gazing out the open window, her eyes reflecting the various shades of green of the woods beside her house. A sweet morning breeze caressed her face, bringing with it the smell of the early morning dew that glittered in the grass under the rising sun. Though she was physically sitting in her room on her bed, her mind, on the other hand, was miles away and off in a world quite different from our own. It was to this world that she often traveled, searching for the one whom she was waiting for. The one who had promised her that they would meet again. She framed his face in her mind as another breeze flowed over her more forcibly than the last, as if to tell her it was time to go. Reluctantly detaching herself from her daydream she pushed herself off the bed and shuffled over to the desk next to the window. There was a black, leather journal lying in the center. She placed her finger under the front cover and delicately flipped it over to reveal the first page, which read: Chihiro's Daily Journal. She didn't keep it daily, as was her original intention, but rather had resorted to scribbling in it every now and then when she felt like expressing her thoughts and feelings to no one in particular. This was one such time. She flipped the pages until she came to a clean sheet and began to write.

"My 17th birthday was yesterday. I can't believe it's already been seven years. Seven years since I got back. It all seems like no more than a distant memory now; and I still haven't heard a thing from Haku. He said we would meet again but... like I said, it's already been seven years. What's taking him so long? What if he...? No, I just have to keep waiting. He promised me, after all. He'll come, just like he promised...right? I wish I could go back."

Chihiro tossed her pen into her pencil case and snapped the book shut with a frustrated sigh. Stepping in front of her mirror, she quickly looked herself over. Seventeen years hadn't changed her all that much with the exception that she had grown from a child of ten into a young woman of seventeen. Her shiny brown hair reached just past her waist and her bangs were a bit fuller. Her eyes were the same deep brown, but her face was more defined and her complexion a bit pale. She was still a bit short, to her embarrassment. Her exact height was kept as an air-tight secret. Seemingly satisfied, she snatched her book bag off the dresser and headed downstairs to the kitchen. A thick slice of toast was waiting for her on the table, courtesy of her mother, which she grabbed and placed in-between her teeth before making her way outside and down the road toward her school.

She stopped just a few houses down from her own in front of a light pink house encircled by a white fence with a gate located in the front. Chihiro leaned over the gate and shouted, "Yumi! It's time to go! Hurry up or we'll be late!"

Yumi and Chihiro had been friends for the past several years. In fact, Yumi was the first friend Chihiro had made shortly after moving here. The two girls had grown very close over the years and often walked to school together. But despite the deep friendship that had developed between them, Chihiro was still hesitant to discuss her strange adventure those seven years ago. There's no way anyone would believe her. Not even Yumi. At least, that's what she thought.

Chihiro munched on her toast while Yumi stumbled out the door. Yumi was a rather pretty girl with long, black hair and straight cut bangs with hung over her pretty pink eyes. She was lightly tan from constantly playing volleyball in the sun yet still maintained a delicate and fragile appearing frame despite her many years of strenuous training. She was also a steady five foot ten; a trait which gave her plenty of leverage with which to tease Chihiro.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Yumi apologized, "but honestly! Do you really have to shout so early in the morning?"

Chihiro shrugged and managed to grin behind her toast. Yumi simply sighed and began making her way down the road with Chihiro following closely behind her. Along the way, the girls chattered about various things such as last night's homework, high-school drama, club activities, etc., until they entered the schoolyard where they were interrupted by an excited and high-pitched cry.

"Chihiro! Yumi!" a girl about Yumi's and Chihiro's age cried while sprinting at inhuman speeds towards them. Within only a few seconds the girl had sprinted completely across the wide schoolyard and had proceeded to tackle Chihiro to the ground. Yumi had moved conveniently to the side immediately after recognizing the familiar voice.

"Well, Aki's back," Yumi stated the obvious, her tone laced with sarcasm, "aren't you glad Chihiro?"

"Ecstatic," Chihiro replied with equal sarcasm, "Aki, I can't breathe!"

Aki gasped, "Oops! I'm sorry!"

Aki sprang up with cat-like reflexes and pulled Chihiro to her feet. Chihiro casually dusted off her uniform while Aki hugged Yumi tightly around her neck. Yumi and Chihiro met Aki about a year and a half ago. She was an overly-energetic and hyperactive Otaku with short-cut chin-length fiery red hair, which was parted on the right side and fell across her face to the left side. She was only slightly taller than Chihiro with bright gold eyes and has a strong love for food.

"I missed you guys so much! I had to spend my entire vacation locked up in the beach house with my brother!" Aki cried.

"Why'd you have to do that?" Yumi asked after loosening Aki's hold on her neck.

Aki pouted, "It rained almost the whole time!"

"Hmm... we have been getting a lot of rain lately," Chihiro stated.

"How can you be so calm about it?" Aki cried again.

"Aki! Calm down. Vacation's over, your back in school now. Let's just focus on where we are now, okay?" Yumi interjected.

"Oh! Oh! Have you guys heard about some old ruins in the woods right next to Chihiro's house?" Aki gushed.

Yumi sighed, "So much for focus."

"Ruins?" Chihiro asked, slightly startled.

"Ruins or something like that," Aki clarified, "anyway, it's abandoned whatever it is."

"I haven't heard anything like that," said Yumi," what about you, Chihiro? Aki said it was in the woods next to your house."

"Not particularly," Chihiro replied still a bit startled, " anyway, what about them?"

"I thought it'd be fun if we could go and check it out after school today!" Aki exclaimed, " what do you say?"

"That's not a bad idea," Yumi agreed, " it sounds like it might be fun."

"Yeah! Yeah! You think so too, don't you Chihiro?" Aki questioned.

"I don't know..." Chihiro sighed.

"Come on, Chihiro!" Aki pushed, " wait! Your not afraid that it's haunted or something are you?"

Chihiro blushed, "Of course not!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Yumi teased.

Chihiro blushed deeper, "Th-that's not the point right now! Are you even sure that this place isn't dangerous?"

Truth be told, Chihiro was desperately trying to convince the both of them not to go. More than likely, these "ruins" that Aki was talking about was the very same abandoned "theme park" that she and her parents had stumbled upon those seven years ago. For her two best friends to become trapped in that bizarre world of spirits, a place where nearly anything could happen, was the last thing that she wanted to happen.

"Oh, you worry too much! It'll be fine!" Aki assured her.

"Yeah, she's right, Chihiro. C'mon, we haven't done anything like this in a long time!" Yumi exclaimed, obviously getting excited.

"Okay, okay!" Chihiro backed down, defeated.

"Great!" Aki gushed, " let's meet at Chihiro's house around six!"

Yumi smiled cheerfully, "Sounds good to me!"

At that moment, the school bell began to sound, announcing the start of first period. After finalizing their plans, the three girls split up and headed towards their first class. Chihiro stopped briefly at the foot of the stairs and sighed nervously. What was this strange foreboding feeling that had begun to creep it's way up her spine? She hoped her fears were unfounded.

The remainder of the day flew by quickly as if time itself had been manipulated. The three girls rendezvoused at Chihiro's house at the scheduled time and then proceeded to hike down the hill to the little dirt road that wound it's way deep into the woods. The walk itself was pleasant with plenty of things to see and the comforting sound of the river racing alongside the road. They had only been hiking for about an hour when they arrived at what appeared to be a light tan colored stone wall with an oval shaped doorway in front. The dirt road had vanished long before and was replaced with lush green grass matching the moss that clung to and mostly covered the outside of the wall.

"Wow!" cried Aki as she dashed towards the stone structure for a closer look. Yumi followed slowly behind her, her eyes bright with awe.

"It's beautiful!" Yumi gushed.

"What are you waiting for?" Aki called, " c'mon! Let's go inside!"

"Okay!" Yumi smiled brightly.

Aki and Yumi led the way through the opening. Chihiro, however, was hesitant to enter. Flashes from her previous experience filled her head and made her unsure of what she should do. After contemplating a moment, she strode over to the opening, inhaled a deep breath, and stepped inside.


	2. It's All Happening Again

Chihiro inhaled a deep breath and stepped into the tunnel. Inside, it was pitch black save for a dull light that spilled into the narrow space from the other side. With the aid of that light she was able to faintly make out the visages of her friends who were now quite a ways ahead of her. She continued to follow them until the tunnel ended and she stepped out into the next room. This room faintly resembled something like an old train station with wooden benches strewn throughout the area and a circular stained glass window high up on the wall. Sunlight spilled through the stained glass creating a colorful circle on the floor next to an old fountain. After investigating for only a moment, the three girls proceeded through the room towards yet another opening which led to the outside. The moment they exited, the girls were greeted with a cool, gentle breeze as it sailed over the hills covered in lush, green grass. The entire area was dotted with little houses and large stones.

"What a beautiful place!" Yumi cried.

"Yeah! It's amazing, isn't it, Chihiro?" Aki gushed.

Chihiro shrugged and glanced around at the all too familiar scenery. She found herself unable to decide whether or not she was actually happy to be back. She could only hope that the same restaurant that her father had discovered seven years ago wouldn't be open.

The three girls hiked along narrow dirt path through the rolling hills until they came to what may have once been a river but now had only a small amount of water streaming in-between the massive sized stones. Energetic Aki led the way, hopping from stone to stone until she reached a massive stone staircase and landed on the bottom step with a soft thud. Yumi was the next to follow with Chihiro close behind her.

"Hey, look at that!" Aki exclaimed while pointing to a strange frog sculpture, sitting on the top-most step. She wasted no time in dashing up the steps toward it.

"Hey, Aki! Would you stop running off so suddenly all the time!" Yumi shouted as she stumbled to keep up with Aki. Chihiro, however, didn't even bother attempting to keep up with either of them. She climbed each step slowly, one at a time, with her mind always about three steps ahead of her. She should be happy to be back. It's what she wanted, wasn't it? But not like this. Not with two precious people with her who wouldn't understand. Two people who Yubaba would sooner turn into pigs rather than waste her time dealing with. She reached the top of the steps without even realizing it; her mind was such a blur.

"...ro!"

"...hiro!"

"Chihiro!" Aki yelled.

Chihiro jolted suddenly and looked around, momentarily clueless as to where she was exactly. Yumi and Aki glanced at each curiously before closing in on Chihiro.

"Hey, Chihiro. You've been spacing out ever since we got here. What's up?" Yumi questioned.

Chihiro smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, it's nothing."

Yumi was about to object, much to Chihiro's dismay, but was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal, the sound of which made the both of them jump.

"I smell FOOD!" Aki squealed just before taking off and sprinting at inhuman speeds into the strange town. Chihiro and Yumi were left behind in the dust.

"Aki! Where are you going? Wait up!" Yumi cried as she chased after Aki. Extremely concerned at this point, Chihiro took up the chase as well and raced into the town.

The most immediately noticeable thing about this town was that the place was completely and entirely deserted. Not a single soul was about and an eerie wind seemed to prowl through the forlorn streets, making it seem somewhat like a ghost town. Even more strange, though, was the fact that every single building they passed was a restaurant, as if the entire town was made up of nothing but restaurants.

Yumi and Chihiro somehow managed to follow Aki through the strange town, despite her inhuman pace, until she stopped directly before of a small stall in front of yet another set of stone stairs. The girl was practically drooling over a large selection of steaming delicacies arranged on the wooden bar like a buffet. Yumi leaned on one of the stools in order to catch her breath. Behind them, Chihiro blanched.

This was the exact same place that her father had sniffed out seven years ago. The same place where her parents had been turned into pigs. The same place where it all began.

Yumi peered inside the establishment, "No one seems to be here."

"That's okay! We can just pay them later!" Aki shrieked as cheerful as ever.

"I guess that'd be okay. They did leave it here like this after all." Yumi agreed.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, "Chihiro attempted to dissuade them without seeming suspicious, "C'mon! It'll be dark soon and we came to explore, right?"

"Aw! Chihiro!" Aki whined, " you know I can't do anything like that on an empty stomach!"

Chihiro sighed, "All you ever think about is food."

"It'll be okay, Chihiro. I'm a little hungry too, so lets eat something really quick and then we can go explore more!" Yumi assured her cheerfully.

Chihiro was outnumbered and it wasn't as if she could just tell them that it wouldn't be "okay". They'd never believe her and she'd end up at the exact place in which she started. She glanced up the stone steps at the small red clock tower. The bath house was just beyond it to the right. She felt as if something were compelling her to go while at the same time something else was holding her back. Her emotions warred with one another until she gave in and decided to go for a quick look.

"Just a quick look. I won't be gone long, " she thought to herself, " just long enough to see it one more time."

She started for the stairs, much quicker than she had intended, and slowly ascended the stone steps, keeping her eye on the small red clock tower at the top. Out of the corner of her right eye she spotted thick black smoking rising into the sky as if its only wish were to float amongst the clouds. After arriving at the top she turned towards the smoke and before her, just past a long wooden bridge, stood a towering red building that was the bath house. For a moment, all she could do was stare. So many things had happened to her here. So many wonderful, horrible, and unforgettable things.

It was then that she heard the familiar sound of the train rumbling down the tracks below the bath house. Chihiro darted for the bridge and leaned over the railing on the left side to watch the train roll towards the horizon just below the setting sun. Wait, the sun was setting!

"I have to get back!" she thought frantically.

She turned for one last look at the bath house but saw something else entirely that made her heart skip a beat. Haku stood directly in front of her, there on that very bridge, with a bewildered and shocked expression spread across his face. He gasped and moved toward her, a motion which rendered Chihiro immobile as countless emotions swirled within her heart.

"You shouldn't be here. Get out of here now!" he shouted.

Chihiro was confused, "What?"

"It's almost night!" he continued, " leave before it gets dark!"

While he was still talking, a light flickered above the entrance to the bath house behind him as the clouds gathered around the sun as if to say their goodbyes as it set for the night. Haku whirled his head around to see the lights brighten with new life one by one.

"They're lighting the lamps, " he spoke frantically, " get out of here! You've got to get across the river. Go! I'll distract them!"

Haku grabbed her roughly and shoved her across the bridge. He then turned to face and bath house, opened his hand, and blew something white and mysterious into the wind. After that, all Chihiro did was blink and it was gone. She stood all alone in the middle of the bridge as if nothing had happened. Nothing HAD happened either. It had been just a memory. Real enough to surface her buried emotions but unreal enough to end.

"Haku," she whispered to no one in particular.

Suddenly, she gasped and spun around to face the setting sun. At this point it was almost completely dark.

"Oh no!" she cried as she turned and raced back the way she had come. Her heart pounded in her throat, making it that much harder to breathe as she stumbled down the steps and around the corner of the stall. What she saw there, however, dropped it from her throat into her stomach. Yumi and Aki were right where she had left them; but, to Chihiro's great horror, the same fate had befallen them that had befallen her parents seven years ago. Two fat pigs dressed in Yumi's and Aki's clothes sat on the stools before the stall, each with their face thrust into a bowl of food. The spirit shop owner was angrily waving his spatula at the animals in an attempt to fight them off. Chihiro was at a loss. She didn't know what she should do. She could try to run for it. If she hurried, she just might make it across the bridge before it filled with water. At the same time, however, should couldn't just leave her friends. Not like this. In a state of panic, she ran; she ran faster than she ever had before. Her breath caught in her throat and her legs ached and cramped from the strain but she couldn't afford to stop now. She ran all the way back to the river before collapsing at the top of the steps next to the stone frog sculpture, staring out in despair across the mass of water so vast and so deep that there was no hope of her being able to simply swim across.

Chihiro wheezed, "It's happening all over again!"

As she stared out over the water, she spied an orange light floating across the waves directly before her. She soon realized, after watching it sail closer for a minute or two, that it was a boat; the same boat that had docked the first time she sat here despairing. This time, however, she had no intention of waiting around to see what kind of spirits would disembark. Gathering up the remainder of her strength, Chihiro dashed up the hill behind her and disappeared into the darkness.

________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR NOTE: Do you like the edited version better? I do. (grin) Anyway, the quotes contained in Chihiro's flashbacks are not mine but were quoted from the movie "Spirited Away". I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! It is the property of Hayao Miyazaki from Studio Ghibli. Thanx for reading and I hope your enjoying it! (grin)


	3. Memories

Chihiro sat clutching her knees to her chest while hiding in a dark corner behind one of the many restaurants. She hadn't the slightest clue of what she should do. Everything had happened so fast and in the exact same way it had happened before. Her friends had been turned into to pigs and she was trapped here, alone.

"Think, Chihiro. Just calm down and think!" she told herself, " you've been in this situation before so, what do you do?"

She buried her face behind her knees in despair. She stayed like she was, curled up in the grass, for a time just waiting for something to come to her while a cold wind whistled across the wall and enveloped her, its chilly edge covering her with goosebumps. She shivered and thought about today's events, replaying them in her head. Today had started out just like any normal day yet was coming to an end most horribly. She thought about Haku too and it was then that she had an idea.

"That's it! I have to find Haku!" she thought and for a moment she even started to hope before another thought shattered it, " but where? He could be anywhere!"

She shook her head and pushed the thought away. She had to find him. Haku was the only one who could help her; and the best place to start looking for him was the bath house. With new determination she pushed herself to her feet and set out for the bath house. The streets were packed with dark colored and disfigured spirits the likes of which Chihiro did not want to come into any kind of contact with. Keeping to the ally-ways as much as possible Chihiro came to a spot where she could take in the situation concerning the entrance.

The bridge was well lit and crawling with a countless number of spirits coming to and from the bath house while a group of large frog spirits stood at the front of the bridge greeting customers as they came and went. Farther back was a larger group of almost human looking women greeting customers as well. These women were also standing directly in front of the small doorway that Haku had led her through before. Chihiro groaned, "There's no way I'm going to get through all that without anyone seeing me!"

She glanced around the area, desperately trying to find some other way of getting to that little door. She couldn't find anything nor could she think of anything other than what she was thinking of now.

"This is crazy!" she whispered.

Taking a moment to gather up her courage, Chihiro inhaled a deep breath and darted out of her hiding place, dashing for the bridge. The frog spirits didn't even see her until she had hurtled past them and was shoving her way through the crowd of spirits in a frantic effort to cross the bridge without being caught. In fact, they were so startled that all they could do was shout and screech in a confused panic. Chihiro shoved and squeezed her way through the crowd until she found herself at the other end of the bridge. She then sprinted for the little door while the almost human looking women screamed and leapt out of the way. Upon reaching it, Chihiro flung it open and slammed it shut behind her; and not stopping there, she continued to sprint down the stone path and through the second door that opened out to the steep wooden staircase. Only then did she finally stop to close her eyes and breathe a sigh of relief while leaning against the wall. She breathed deeply for a short moment before firmly planting her feet onto the wooden platform. She didn't want to open her eyes because she knew when she did, she would see a steep wooden staircase attached to the side of the bath house with nothing below it but miles of nothingness that eventually met with the sea as it crashed violently against the rocks. At the same time, however, she knew she couldn't just stay here. Clinging to the wall, she slowly opened her eyes and peered down at the wooden stairs. Just the thought of how she had arrived at the bottom the last time made her tremble but she knew that clinging to the wall and slowly making her way down would take time that she did not have. So, she steadied herself and stepped gently down the staircase until, finally, she arrived at the bottom where a rusty, steel door waited for her. She placed her hand on the rusty handle and immediately noticed that it was warm. Upon opening the door, Chihiro was enveloped in that same warmth which she knew was coming from the furnace where Kamaji heated and salted the baths.

Chihiro trudged down the hall, the walls of which were layered with pipes that spewed hot steam across the narrow space, until she stepped out into the boiler room where Kamaji and the cute little soot balls were working. She decided to watch them for a moment. The little soot balls were lugging large chunks of coal over to the furnace while Kamaji shouted at them for being lazy. Kamaji himself was grinding different herbs and salts to mix with the baths while simultaneously spinning the wheel on his left with one of his spider-like limbs. Occasionally he would reach out one of his other spider-like limbs toward to rows of drawers behind him that contained the herbs and salts he was grinding or to snatch up his yellow kettle that supplied him with water.

"Same old Kamaji," Chihiro thought as she began to tip-toe across the room, " I won't bother him just yet."

Chihiro was careful when she came close to the unorganized line of soot balls, stepping delicately around them so that she didn't stomp on any of them. For the most part they just moved around her, hardly paying her any attention. Just before stepping onto the wooden floor she removed her shoes and placed them on the earthen floor and then tip-toed toward the small sliding door in the back of the room. Before she could go any farther, however, she was stopped by a familiar shout.

"You there!" Kamaji shouted, " stop!"

Chihiro froze, slightly startled, and then calmly turned to face to her old friend. The moment he laid eyes on her, his face softened into an expression of pleasant surprise.

"Chihiro?" he questioned, " you are Chihiro, aren't you?"

Chihiro smiled, "Yeah. It's me!"

Kamaji slowly climbed down from his platform and made his way towards Chihiro who immediately ran to hug him, her eyes brimming with tears. She was so happy to see Kamaji again. At the sound of her name the soot balls had begun to shriek and launch themselves high into the air, squealing adorably all the while. Chihiro laughed at their excitement.

"My my, Chihiro you sure have grown since the last time I saw you, "Kamaji declared after quickly looking her over, " has it really been that long?"

"Yes. Seven years. It's been way too long," Chihiro replied.

"Seven years is a long time, but not so much so when you've lived as long as I have, " Kamaji chuckled.

Chihiro smiled and looked up into Kamaji's face who flashed his aged teeth at her in return.

"So then," Kamaji began, " what brings you back here?"

Chihiro's smile faded as she remembered all the things that had happened, bringing her this far. Kamaji noticed her sorrowful expression and laid a hand upon her shoulder in a comforting gesture. Chihiro stared at the floor and whispered, "It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen, " he encouraged, " tell me everything."

Chihiro sighed before plunging into her story, starting from the moment Aki first suggested they explore the abandoned building until now. When she had finished, she faced Kamaji who was staring at her thoughtfully.

"Well, that's quite a story," he said at last.

Chihiro nodded, " I don't know what I should do. The only thing I can think of is to find Haku. Do you know where he is?"

Kamaji's thoughtful expression twisted into a frown full of sorrow and pity. Chihiro stiffened, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Kamaji sighed, "I'm sorry Chihiro but, I'm afraid Haku won't be of any help to you now."

"Wh-what do you mean...?" Chihiro blanched.

Kamaji fixated his gaze onto Chihiro's face, "Seven years ago, shortly after you left us, Yubaba was absolutely furious that a mere child had beaten her at her own game, humiliating her in front of everyone. Many of the workers began to challenge her as a result of the spectacle. Many of them met terrible fates. But nothing infuriated her more than when Haku came to her and declared that he was going to quit being her apprentice. At first, she just laughed at him; told him that he would never be free from her unless he were to remember his true name. But as you well know, he had remembered and he told Yubaba as much. He said it was because if you that he had been able to remember. None of us have ever seen that witch more furious than she was that day. You had not only beaten her at her own game but had broken her hold on Haku was well. However, you weren't here anymore and there was nothing she could do about that. So, she punished Haku instead."

Any color that was left in Chihiro's face had completely drained out now. The girl was as still and white as a sculpture carved out of cold cast marble. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart had all but stopped.

"Kamaji?" she asked breathlessly, "what happened? What did she do to Haku?"

Kamaji paused for a moment, staring apologetically into her face, "I'm sorry, Chihiro. I didn't mean to scare you that badly. She didn't harm Haku in any way but..."

"...but what?" Chihiro squeaked.

"She erased any memory Haku had of you. The time you spent here and any other past memory he may have had of you. All of it, gone. Right now he isn't even aware that you exist." he finished.

Though she was relieved Haku was, in a sense, alright, none of the color seemed to return to her face. She was so shocked she just blanched. She couldn't even cry. She lifted her head to find herself curled up in the grass, hiding behind one of the many restaurants in the town. Haku was kneeling next to her and, not knowing him then, she was afraid.

"Don't be afraid, "Haku told her, " I just want to help you."

"No, no, no, no!" Chihiro repeated fearfully.

Haku reached into his kimono and pulled something out that looked like a tiny, red orb.

"Open your mouth and eat this," he said, " you have to eat some food from this world or else you'll disappear."

"NO!" Chihiro screamed as she thrust her arms out in an attempt to shove him away. However, rather than shoving him like she originally intended, she felt the strangest sensation creep up her arms. She whirled her head around in disbelief only to see that her arms were, in fact, passing directly through him as though she were a ghost. Haku stared at her calmly as she pulled her hand away. He then took the strange red orb and gently pushed it into her mouth.

"Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig," he assured her, " chew it and swallow."

She reluctantly did as she was told. When she finished, his lips curled into a gentle smile.

"There you go, you're all better," he consoled her, " see for yourself."

Haku then extended his hand to her. She reached out to touch it, and when she did so her hand didn't pass through it like it had before. Chihiro stared at his hand in wonder, "I'm okay."

He smiled again and gently clasped her hand, " You see?"

Chihiro continued to picture his smile in her mind for it was something she had wanted to see again for the past seven years. Would he ever smile like that to her again? Chihiro didn't want to think about it. Her eyes began to brim with tears while Kamaji held her close. She stood there in his arms long enough to let it all sink in and long enough for her determination to resurface. Pushing away from Kamaji, she wiped the tears from her face and forced a smile.

"I'm still going," she declared, " no matter what happens, I can't just give up on my friends."

Kamaji smiled at her resolve and nodded. Chihiro bowed respectively before turning back toward the sliding wooden door. With one last wave to the little soot balls, she slid open the door and stepped inside, sliding it shut behind her. Kamaji watched her go until she disappeared entirely before spinning around and shouting, " Get back to work you little rats!"

Chihiro worked her way around the pulley systems until she found the elevator. Tugging hard on the leaver, the elevator jerked slightly before rising at an impressive speed.

"Haku," she thought.

She couldn't get him out of her mind.

___________________________________________________________________________

AUTHOR NOTE: Do you like the edited version better? I do! (grin) Anyway, the text contained in Chihiro's flashbacks are not mine but are quoted from the movie "Spirited Away". I DO NOT OWN SPIRITED AWAY! It belongs to Hayao Miyazaki from Studio Ghibli. Thanx for reading I hope your enjoying my story.


	4. Agony

She couldn't get Haku out of her mind and as the elavator continued to rise, thoughts of past experiences and feelings raced through her mind. Suddenly the elavator came to a stop. She followed the path that Lynn had taken her the last time she had come until finally she stood before the massive doors of Yubaba's home. She stared at the elaborate yet colorful doors and the extravagant stone pillars for a moment, then slowly stepped forward, and knocked on the door. The sound of the brass handle hitting the wooden doors rang throughout the room. Then, all was deathly quiet.

Suddenly, the massive doors began to slowly open creating a eerie creaking sound. As they opened a series of other doors followed from inside creating a passage way. Chihiro was hesitant to enter for a moment until she heard a voice.

"Well, come in," said the voice, "follow the open doors,"

Chihiro took a deep breath and walked inside. She was a bit nervous which made her body stiff. Doing her best to shake it off she continued through the hallway until she entered the final room where Yubaba sat at her desk going through a rather large stack of papers. As Chihiro stood with her back towards the large stone fireplace she waited for Yubaba to speak. Finally, Yubaba glanced up at her.

"You seem rather familiar," she said, "who are you?"

"I'm looking for a job," replied Chihiro with a hint of confidence, "I noticed on my way in that you seem to be short of workers,"

Yubaba stared at her for a moment as though desparetly trying to figure out who this girl reminded her of. She then smirked at Chihiro's confidence.

"That may be true," she said with a rather evil smile upon her face, "ever since I hired that human brat and she had the nerve to outsmart me in front of everyone, they all thought that they could just leave so easily; but that's none of your business. What makes you think that I would hire another useless human?"

Chihiro didn't say anything. Instead she just stared at Yubaba with all the confidence she could conjure up but her shoulder's began to shake from the nervous tension that she felt. Yubaba noticed this and snickered at Chihiro's poorly hidden fear.

"You've got guts," she said simply, "all right then,"

She picked up a contract and pen from her desk and handed it to Chihiro. Chihiro knelt down to sign it. When she did, she secretly wrote down her name on a small scrap of paper and hid it in her pocket. She remembered what Yubaba had done before and had no intension of forgetting her name. After signing the contract she handed it back to Yubaba. At first glance, Yubaba's face turned red with rage. Her eyes shot towards Chihiro with a sharp anger inside them.

"You're that brat!" she yelled, "CHIHIRO!"

Chihiro stepped back with caution but forced a rather innocent smile on her face. Yubaba was absolutely furious at seeing her again considering all the things that had taken place because of her. Yubaba eventually was able to control herself and calmed down a bit.

"Your new name will be the same as before," she said, "Sen."

She then walked over to a long, golden tassle that hung from the ceiling and gently tugged it, which created sort of a ringing sound that one would expect from a small bell. Chihiro gasped in surprise. She recognized that tassle and that sound, but at the moment she couldn't quite place it. Her heart was pounding rapidly and then suddenly stopped when she heard a deep yet gentle voice from the entrance of the room.

"You called for me?" asked the voice.

At the sound of this familiar, gentle voice she could all but hardly breathe. She slowly turned in that direction and the scene that met her eyes filled her with overwhelming joy. There at the doorway of Yubaba's study stood Haku. At that moment, she could have cried out his name and run into his arms but the memory of what Kamaji had told her held her back. She managed to restrain herself and stood there motionless all the while staring into his mysterious olive green eyes.

"This girl signed a contract," Yubaba said," set her up with a job,"

Haku then turned to Chihiro.

"What's your name," he asked.

"Sen," replied Chihiro.

"Ok Sen," he said gently, " follow me."

She obeyed immediately as though in a trance and as she followed him out of the room the shocking truth filled her heart with sorrow and flooded her eyes with tears.

"He doesn't remember me," she thought in agony, "Haku!"


	5. Stains of Despair

"He doesn't remember me," she thought in agony, "Haku!"

Chihiro stood alone in the elevator with Haku. It took all the strength she had to keep herself from collapsing on the floor in tears. She glanced at him. He simply stood there quietly, staring at the floor. Turning in his direction, she began to say something, but the lump in her throat kept her from speaking. The elevator continued to drop until finally it came to a stop. After the doors opened, Haku led the way and Chihiro continued to follow.

"You'll be working with Lin," he said plainly.

At that moment, Chihiro's spirit lifted a bit. She had been greatly looking forward to seeing her friend again.

They then entered a room where several men, women, and frogs were working. Haku stopped and looked around. Spotting Lin over to the side, he walked over to her with Chihiro close behind.

"This is Sen," he said, "she'll be working with you,"

At that moment, a shocked expression formed on Lin's face. Glancing over Haku's shoulder, she gasped when she saw Chihiro. Not knowing what to think, Lin just continued to stare at Chihiro in disbelief until Haku broke the silence.

"I'm leaving her with you," he said.

Haku turned and walked back the way they had come. Chihiro watched him until he disappeared around the corner. She then smiled and turned to face Lin. Lin still had the shocked expression painted on her face. They stood there like that for a moment longer until Chihiro broke the silence.

"It's been a long time," said Chihiro cheerfully.

"I don't get it," said Lin, "How?"

"Well, it's kind of a long story," replied Chihiro.

Suddenly, shouts were heard throughout the room. Yubaba stood on the balcony that hung over the room.

"What are you all standing around for?" she asked, "get back to work!"

Lin sighed then took Chihiro by the hand.

"C'mon," she said, "We can talk back in our room"

Chihiro followed her to the room in which she had stayed before. It was just how she had left it. Nothing had changed. As soon as they entered the room, Lin whirled around and took Chihiro into her arms, holding her tight.

"It's great to see you again!" she cried.

"Yes, it's been a while," agreed Chihiro.

After a moment, Lin let her go. They sat down on the floor facing one another and began to talk.

"So…how did you get back here?" she asked.

Chihiro then told her the same story that she had told Kamaji back in the boiler room. She told her about her friends, what Kamaji had told her, and her "reunion" with Haku. After she finished, Lin looked up at her.

"It's true," she said, "Yubaba erased the memories of all the events that took place while you were here, including previous memories he had of you while he was the Kohaku River spirit."

"There…has to be something I can do," Chihiro said through a blur of tears.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing one of the girls who worked in the baths.

"What are you doing in here Lin?" asked the girl, "we need you back here!"

"All right…I'm coming!" replied Lin.

Lin looked down at Chihiro.

"Your clothes and apron are in that cabinet over there," she said, "you might have to dig a bit to find your size though"

Then, Lin exited the room closing the door behind her. Chihiro sat on the floor staring out the open window. She remembered how the fierce rain had filled the fields with water so vast and so deep it seemed like the ocean. A gentle breeze greeted her, along with the sound of the train racing along the tracks, which curved right next to the bathhouse. As she stood up to find her clothes a red stain on the floor caught her eye. This stain wasn't only on the floor, but on the far wall as well. Chihiro stared at the stain. Her heart ached and she couldn't move. Not being able to hold it back any longer, she collapsed on the floor over the red stain. Tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking the floor where she sat.

"Oh Haku," she cried, "why can't you remember me?"

As the moon loomed over the horizon, she continued to cry over the red stain, the stain of Haku's blood.


	6. One Word

Haku walked solemnly toward the final elevator, which led to the top floor where Yubaba lived. For some reason in which he couldn't understand, the image of the new human girl stuck in his mind. There was something familiar about her though he was sure he had never seen her before. Stepping into the elevator, he pulled the leaver on the right side causing the elevator to jerk and rise.

"What brought her here?" he thought to himself.

After a few moments, he arrived at the top floor. Pushing on the massive doors of Yubaba's home, he quietly entered and made his way to Yubaba's study. Yubaba sat in her desk finishing the stack of papers that Chihiro had interrupted her from. Haku entered the study and stood in front of her desk.

"Did you put the human to work?" asked Yubaba.

"Yes, I put her with Lin" he replied.

There was a pause. Haku stood there with his eyes to the ground. He couldn't get Chihiro out of his mind. The reason for this continued to escape him, which caused frustration to surface. Masking it as much as possible, he looked up at Yubaba with a firm yet emotionless expression.

"That girl," he said, "has she been here before?"

Yubaba stopped, dead in her tracks. It was obvious that the question had startled her, but there was also a hint of fury in her eyes. She sat there rather speechless for a moment, but then finally matched Haku's firm yet emotionless expression.

"Did you 'remember' her from somewhere?" she asked.

"No," he replied, "she just…seemed a bit familiar. I'm sure it's nothing"

Yubaba eyed him for a moment more. She then returned to her work partially ignoring the fact that Haku was still present.

"You may leave now," she said.

Haku bowed and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. Yubaba looked up from her paperwork and stared after Haku. A rather eerie glare formed on her face as she thought about Haku's question.

"Could it be that her presence is breaking my seal?" she asked herself.

She shook her head and once again returned to her work.

Haku stood in the elevator once again on his return from Yubaba's home. Chihiro's image continued to stick in his mind. His frustration continued to grow and grow until it aroused a flash of something that he had never seen before. Unveiled what appeared to be a lost memory of a life that he had no recollection of. He saw himself lying in the boiler room unconscious. A voice was speaking to him however the image of the one who spoke was blurry and unclear. It was a young girls voice; that he knew for sure. He continued to listen until the blur began to dissipate and the picture became clearer.

"Haku, I'll be back soon," said the voice, "just hold on!"

Haku gasped. He knew her face and the sound of her voice. He recognized the gentle touch of her hand. This familiarity allowed him to draw one word, a name, from the seemingly lost part of his 

mind. The memories sealed away never meant to be disturbed. As though in a trance, he whispered the one name that had once meant everything in the world to him.

"Chihiro"

--

Authors Note: The text contained within the flashbacks is not mine but comes from the movie. I DO NOT OWN NOR CLAIM TO OWN SPIRITED AWAY! Thanx


	7. In His Dreams

"Chihiro," he whispered as though in a trance.

Seconds after he spoke her name, he collapsed on the floor of the elevator. It continued to drop until it came to the to a stop at the end of it's line. The doors opened to reveal Lin, who had been waiting patiently for the elevator to return. Lin gasped when she saw Haku. She knelt down and shook him, attempting to arouse him. However, it was no use.

"Someone help!" she screamed.

At this time, Chihiro was working on the cleaning the bath that she and Lin had been assigned. Unaware of Haku's present state, she worked as diligently as possibly in order to finish before Lin's return. Taking a moment to rest, she couldn't help but think of Haku.

"I wonder what he's doing now," she thought to herself.

After about another hour, Chihiro had finished where Lin had left off. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and gave a big sigh. Finished with the bath meant finished for the evening.

"Still," she thought, "I wonder what's taking Lin so long."

She decided to look for her. She remembered Lin had said something about seeing Yubaba, so she headed in that direction. When she reached one of the upper floors, she noticed that there was a bit of a commotion between all the workers. Weaving her way through the scattered, gossiping spirits, she spotted Lin speaking with Yubaba off to the side. Chihiro waited patiently for them to finish until finally Yubaba left Lin to herself and disappeared around the corner. Chihiro immediately took the opportunity to speak with Lin. Grabbing her arm, Chihiro moved to where she stood face to face with Lin.

"Lin," she said, "what's going on?"

"Sen?" she asked rather surprised, "what are you doing up here?"

"You took so long I was wondering what happened to you," Chihiro replied, "what's all the commotion about?"

Lin stared at Chihiro with a sad expression painted on her face. She seemed speechless for as she tried to answer Chihiro's question, she couldn't seem to find the words to do so. Finally, she took Chihiro's hand and began to lead her back the way she had come.

"C'mon," she said, "lets go back to our room. We'll talk there"

"Uuh…okay," replied Chihiro.

Once in their room, Lin sat on the ground, all the while staring at the floor with a solemn expression on her face. Chihiro sat facing her and waited for Lin to speak. It was quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the wind rustling through the trees, the water slapping up against the side of the bathhouse, and the train rolling along the tracks on the way to it's next stop. Finally, Lin looked up to face Chihiro.

"Sen," she began, "there was…an incident,"

"An incident?" Chihiro repeated.

"Yes," Lin replied, "an incident…with Haku."

Chihiro was speechless. Immediately she began to panic.

"What do you mean by incident?" she asked, "is Haku all right?"

"Yes, he's fine now," Lin replied, "I found him collapsed in the elevator on my way to see Yubaba. He was unconscious. No one knows what caused it."

"I have to see him!" Chihiro cried, "where is he?"

"You can't," Lin replied, "Yubaba won't let anyone see him."

Chihiro's eyes were filled with tears. She tried to fight them, but her fear for Haku continued to slowly overwhelm her. Lin noticed this and held Chihiro in her arms. Chihiro cried. She cried for Haku, and she cried for herself, and she cried for her friends. She was at a loss as to what to do.

Though in an unconscious state, Haku dreamt. He dreamt of things he would not remember when he awoke. Things that he never would have chosen to have forgotten even if it meant his life. Faded memories that seemed to exist only in dreams, trapped by bonds of hate not his own. Something echoed in the back of his mind. Random taps with no pattern or rhythm. Accompanying it a sound like soft cries of a heart-broken girl alone in her sorrow. Chihiro, they were her tears. Her sorrow sang out the moment each tear hit the floor. Somehow, this song had reached Haku through a bond forgotten but not broken.

This song of sorrow sung through Chihiro's tears was too strong for Haku to bear. He immediately awoke, jerking into a sitting position.

"Chihiro!" he yelled.

He breathed heavily from the shock of waking so suddenly but not having any recollection of what he dreamt which may have caused him to arouse so suddenly. He sat there quietly catching his breath and thinking about the word he had shouted when he awoke.

"Who is…Chihiro?"


	8. Picture Imperfect

"Who is…Chihiro?" he asked himself.

Before he had much time to think about it, Yubaba entered the room. Striding toward him with an angry glare across her face, which she tried her best to suppress, she spoke in an authoritative voice, obviously trying to express her authority over him.

"What happened back there?" she asked, her voice tense.

Haku sat there for a moment, staring at the floor. He tried his best to remember what took place inside the elevator, but he was nearly unable to recollect anything. All he could remember was that one word. That one name, the name he didn't have any memory of yet he felt that, somehow, it was familiar to him.

"I don't remember," he said coldly.

"Come now," Yubaba objected, "you must remember something. Don't you dare try to hide anything from me!"

"What have I to hide?" he asked, eyes fixed on Yubaba.

Yubaba was cornered. Unsure of how to answer, she took a step back and cleared her throat.

"You remember nothing?" she asked again. "not one single, small detail?"

There was a short moment of silence.

"No," replied Haku just as coldly as before.

Yubaba then turned and slid open the door. Before exiting the room, she stopped. She didn't bother to turn around or make any motion whatsoever. After standing there for a moment, her voice broke the silence.

"If anything should come to mind," she began, "you come and tell me"

Not waiting for response, she stepped outside the room and shut the door behind her. Haku was left alone. He sat there in his bed, trying desperately to remember. He didn't know who this "Chihiro" was, but he did know that if he were to tell Yubaba about her, she could be in put in danger. He didn't even understand the fact that he was so protective of her, whoever she was.

"Chihiro," he said aloud, "who are you?"

Chihiro sat alone her room. Everyone else had gone to get dinner, including Lin, who had offered to grab something for Chihiro as well. The sky began to grow dark, not just from the descending sun, but because of the large, thick, black rain clouds coming their way. Before long, rain began to spill from the ugly clouds, soaking anything and everything that lay in its path. Chihiro quickly shut the door leading to the balcony in order to keep rain from getting inside. She gazed at the sky with its angry face, replaying the day's events in her head.

"Today was a long day," she sighed.

Her first day back to where she had longed to be again, yet, it wasn't what she had often pictured. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that Haku could forget her. Even if it had been forced upon him. Trying not to think about it too much, she pushed the memory to the back of her mind while restraining a few tears. At that moment, Lin burst through the door carrying a stack of food in 

her arms. A huge grin was spread across her face. Chihiro smiled at her enthusiasm and stood to help her. After setting the different dishes of food in a fairly organized manner, Lin invited Chihiro to sit next to her.

"Dig in!" Lin announced cheerfully.

Chihiro smiled at her again as she began to help herself to the heap of food Lin had brought. No later than they had begun did the rest of the girls, who shared the room with Lin and Chihiro, come barreling through the door. They glanced at Lin, then Chihiro, and then finally the buffet set out on the table.

"You're all just in time," said Lin just as cheerfully as she had been.

They all laughed and sat down with Lin and Chihiro. Conversation commenced immediately and continued until lights out. Chihiro rolled out her bed and yawned. It had been a long day and now she was exhausted. Snuggling inside her bed, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Hatred Runs Deep

"…up

"…up!"

"…wake up!"

"Chihiro, wake up!" shouted a voice.

Chihiro slowly aroused from her sleep. Lin was kneeling over her and had been shaking her. As Chihiro sat up sleepily, Lin moved into a standing position.

"It's about time!" she said, " c'mon, we've got work to do."

Lin then turned and exited the room. Still half asleep, Chihiro stood up, pulled on her clothes, rolled up her sleeping bag, and put it away. By the time she had finished, Lin had returned with two bowls filled to the brim with steaming rice. The rice smelled delicious.

"Eat up!" she said, "it'll be another long day,"

Chihiro sighed and took the bowl of rice. The two of them ate quickly and headed downstairs. Work commenced immediately. As usual, the bathhouse soon became filled with some of the most unusual spirits waiting to be served. Chihiro was so eager to escape all of the hustling and bustling that she took any opportunity she could get outside and breathe.

Atop the balcony that oversaw one of the large workrooms, Haku stood observing how things were progressing. This was at the request of Yubaba, of course. As he scanned the room, his eyes fell on Chihiro while she was carrying stale water to be dumped outside. His heart immediately picked up speed.

"What is going on?" he thought to himself.

He kept his eye on her until she disappeared out the door. Lifting his hand in front of his face, he noticed that he was shaking. He balled his fist and smashed it onto the railing in frustration.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked himself, "why does she make me feel so…"

His thoughts trailed off when Chihiro returned from outside. She wiped her brow and looked up at the ceiling. It was then that her gaze met Haku's. At first, Haku was a bit startled. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly, Haku took a step back, bit his lip as he began to blush, turned and stomped away. Chihiro stared after him for the longest time, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Why did he stomp away after he saw me?" she thought to herself, "is he angry with me?"

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Chihiro's shoulder from behind and whirled her around. Chihiro nearly screamed when she came face to face with Lin.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing," Chihiro sighed.

"Well c'mon," she said, " I need your help."

Unbeknownst to both Haku and Chihiro, Yubaba had been standing in a dark corner of the balcony of which Haku had been standing. She had seen everything. A horrifying anger gleamed in her eye as she watched Chihiro follow Lynn into the next room. Her fist shook with hatred.

"That brat is disrupting my plans…" she said evilly, "…again!"


	10. I'll Find Her

Yubaba stomped into her study and over to the golden tassel which hung from the ceiling next to her desk. Tugging on it twice, a tiny ring emanated from above. She then sat down behind her desk and waited. Moments later, Haku entered her study and stood before her.

"You called for me?" he asked.

At first, Yubaba said nothing. She stared at him not even trying to suppress the hatred painted on her face. Haku noticed her anger and stared at her coldly. All except for the fire cackling and Yubaba's green, pet heads bouncing around aimlessly, the room was completely silent. The wind rapped at the window while the sun's rays shimmered through the glass. Finally, Yubaba stood and walked over to the window, gazing out into the distance.

"I've been watching you," she said.

She glanced over at Haku hoping to see some sort of surprised expression; however, he just stared straight in front of him as coldly as before. She turned her head back toward the window.

"Ever since your little episode in the elevator, I've kept an eye on you," she continued, "and I'm not sure about the nature of your recent behavior,"

Haku still didn't move, but his body tensed a bit. He kept his eyes fixed on the wall behind Yubaba's desk. It was then that Yubaba turned in his direction and took a step toward him.

"You seem to have taken some interest in the new human girl," she said, "Sen."

Haku flinched and his heart raced. Yubaba noticed this and an evil smirk formed on her face. She had him and they both knew it. There was only one thing running through his mind that worried him.

"If anything, what will Yubaba do to her?" he thought in a slight panic.

Haku was worried about her again and he still didn't understand why. His thoughts and emotions were a collage of panic and frustration. Yubaba's eyes gleamed with utter amusement and pleasure. She loved the feeling of complete control over someone or something. She walked around behind him and then back to her desk. Staring at him straight in the face she spoke in an authoritative voice.

"You keep away from her," she ordered, "do you understand?"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were attempting to protect her," Haku replied, "or possibly even me; but, why would that be?"

Yubaba flinched and took a single step back. Her face turned red with anger.

"You watch your tone, Haku!" she replied, her voice booming, "I don't need to explain my reasons to you and I definitely have no intention of protecting that insolent, little…"

Yubaba stopped just as she realized that she had said too much. However, she was filled with pleasure at seeing Haku's eyes filled with anger and helplessness. She smirked as she sat down.

"It's for your own good, Haku," she said, "keep away from her, understand?"

Haku nodded while desperately trying to restrain the rage compelling him to act.

"That is all," Yubaba concluded, "you may leave."

Haku walked out of the room and strode down the hallway. The fierce rage in his eyes was enough to burn a hole through the wall. His fist was balled so tightly that his nails dug into his hand. Blood dripped from his palm onto the floor of the elevator as he descended from the top floor. Suddenly, a flashback flooded his mind. The force of it was so great that it made his mind feel as though it would shatter. He saw himself in his dragon form. He was covered in blood and a little girl stood next to him; however, her image was unclear.

"Haku, you're bleeding!" she said.

Haku breathed heavily as blood trickled out of his mouth and splattered on the wooden floor.

"Hold still," she said gently, "those paper things are gone now. You're going to be all right!"

Haku bolted toward her and flew out the open door. The girl ran after him until she came to the end of the balcony.

"Haku!" she screamed.

Haku awoke collapsed on the floor of the elevator, which was still descending from the top floor. He pushed himself up halfway conscious and looked at his hand; it was bleeding. The image of the girl in his memory had been blurry and unclear; but he recognized the voice. It was Chihiro, whoever she was. He lifted his head, which revealed a determined expression on his face.

"I'll find her," he said, "I'll find her in order to find myself."


	11. Cloaked with Shadow

"I'll find her," he said, "I'll find her in order to find myself."

Yubaba was hiding something. He had noticed this the day before when Yubaba had strangely asked him whether or not he remembered anything unusual. There was one additional thing that puzzled him. The new human girl, Sen, and the girl in his memory, Chihiro, seemed to be connected somehow. However, he didn't know what or why. He had become even more suspicious of this connection the moment Yubaba forbade him from going near her. The girl seemed to be the key in unlocking something lost inside him and Yubaba seemed determined to keep that from happening.

"What does it all mean?" he asked himself.

It was mid-afternoon and Chihiro was so relieved to finally have a break. She took this opportunity to go outside. The sun shined brightly in the sky while butterflies fluttered joyfully over the flowers. Chihiro breathed in the gorgeous, surrounding scenery with a smile on her face. Making her way across the bridge, Chihiro noticed the garden that Haku had led her through so many years ago. She also remembered that the pigpen was just beyond it. Taking a step toward the garden, she almost went inside to find it when Haku's voice stopped her. She could still remember what he had told her seven years ago; it was so clear that she could hear it.

"This place is forbidden," he warned, "you should never come here without me, understand?"

She looked longingly down the narrow opening of the garden but hesitated to enter. Finally, she forced herself to turn her back to it and walked away.

"I understand, Haku," she said.

She headed back toward the bridge only to find Lin waiting on the other side. She ran up to her and smiled.

"There you are, Sen," she said, "let's get back to work."

Chihiro nodded and they walked back inside together.

By the end of the day, Chihiro was exhausted. Leaning over the railing atop the outside balcony, she munched on a dumpling while thinking. She had so much to think about. She felt guilty for not giving much thought to her friends since that first day. So much had happening since then; and it was only her second, full day. She sighed and tried not to think too much about it. She gazed at the moon, looming over her. It seemed to glow rather ominously tonight.

"I hope Aki and Yumi are all right," she thought.

At that moment, two arms surrounded Chihiro from behind and squeezed her. Chihiro turned her head to see Lin smiling. Chihiro returned her smile and followed her inside their room.

"Lights out!" shouted Lin.

Chihiro slid into her sleeping bag. It didn't take her long to fall asleep. The room was deathly quiet until the door leading to the hallway began to slowly slide open. A figure quietly entered the room, closing the door behind him. He walked silently across the room, not making a sound, until he came to Chihiro. From here, the moonlight reached the figure from the open door leading to the balcony. It was none other than Haku. He knelt down beside Chihiro, staring at her pretty face. Gently touching his hand to her cheek, he spoke in a soft tone.

"Who are you?" he asked, "and why do you mean so much to me?"

A cloud rolled over the moon, blocking its light from the world. The room darkened completely for a few moments until the cloud passed. The light shined like a beacon down to where Haku and been kneeling. He was gone.

--

Author's Note: The text contained within the flashbacks is not mine but comes frm the movie. I DO NOT OWN NOR CLAIM TO OWN SPIRITED AWAY! Thanx


	12. It Was You

As the sun began to peak over the horizon, Chihiro was slapped in the face with a new ray of sunshine. She rolled over facing the other side of the room in hopes of blocking it. However, it had already woken her up. She pushed herself into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. A bird sang good morning to her as it flew by the window and a breeze gently kissed her face. Today felt as though it would be a good day. Chihiro didn't waste any time to quietly get dressed and put her mat away. Creeping across the room, she opened the door and silently slipped out.

The entire bathhouse was deathly quiet because of the early hour. Chihiro headed down to the boiler room where Kamaji and the tiny soot balls were still sleeping. She found it rather difficult to step around the soot balls without stepping on them; but she was able to manage. One by one she climbed each step of the long, wide-open staircase until finally she reached the top and made her way to the bridge. This morning was beautiful. All the flowers and butterflies shimmered in the morning light and danced with help from the wind. She crossed the bridge and found herself at the entrance of the giant flower garden. She had made up her mind. She was going to take a chance and look for her friends in the pigpen, located just beyond the garden. She took a deep breath and walked inside.

The trek through the garden wasn't difficult. The harder part came when she had no other choice but to descend the steep cliff in order to reach the pigpen. Once she reached the front of it, she took small steps forward until she reached the inside. There were dozens of pigs inside the pen. Most of them were also still asleep. Chihiro began to look around until she came to a pen in the far corner. The two animals inside this pen seemed somewhat different from the others. Not from their appearance; just the feeling that Chihiro received. She was sure of it. She had found her friends. As she looked at them, tears began to appear in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she said, "I'm sorry you I got you dragged into this."

She couldn't hold back her tears. They streaked her face and stained the ground where they fell. She stood there for a moment longer until she heard something behind her that made her heart stop.

"What are you doing here?" asked a voice.

Chihiro could hardly breathe. She knew that voice. There was no mistaking it for anyone else's. She slowly turned around to find Haku staring coldly at her. Chihiro tried to reply, but found herself unable to even speak. She struggled for a moment until finally she was able to spit the words out.

"I'm sorry," she replied, "I just wanted to see my friends."

Chihiro lowered her head and stared at the ground. At that moment, Haku froze. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Her voice; it was the same as Chihiro's from his long forgotten memory. There was no mistaking it. Barely able to speak, he looked firmly at Chihiro.

"This place is forbidden," he said as calmly as possible, "don't be found here again."

Chihiro looked up at him, smiled, and then hurried past him and away from the pigpen. Haku stood frozen in his tracks, unable to move. Her voice and her smile; all the unclear pictures from his recent memories began to take shape. Chihiro and Sen; they were the same person. The girl he had seen in his dreams. Yubaba's seal cracked and a past memory completely overwhelmed Haku. It flooded into his mind like a river rushing into the ocean. He remembered the day he stood next to Chihiro, moments before she was to return to her world.

-Flashback-

Chihiro and Haku stood at the top of the stone stairway just above the lush, green hills.

"There's no water here," said Chihiro, "I can walk across now."

"But I can't go any farther," added Haku, "just go back the way you came; you'll be find. But you have to promise not to look back, not until you've passed through the tunnel."

"What about you?" she asked, "what will you do?"

"Don't worry," Haku replied confidently, "I'll go and have a talk with Yubaba. I'll tell I'm going to quit being her apprentice. I'm fine, I got my name back."

"Will we meet again sometime?" asked Chihiro.

"Sure we will," he said tenderly.

"Promise?" Chihiro asked.

"Promise!" he replied, "now go, and don't look back."

Chihiro bounded down the steps and ran down the dirt path to her parents. Haku watched her go until she disappeared down a steep hill. He then turned and headed back toward the bathhouse. Yubaba had already gone back to her home. Haku headed there as well. Finally, he stood before Yubaba's desk in her study. Her back was turned to him and all was silent.

"What do you want?" she asked in an angry tone.

"I have something to discuss with you," he said.

"And what would that be?" she asked.

"I no longer have any reason or desire to go on being your apprentice," he declared, "I finally know who I am."

Yubaba turned to face Haku. An enormous grin was spread across her face. She began to cackle evilly and uproariously. Haku maintained his firm expression until she finished.

"You can't escape me," she said, "your true name is mine. Unless you know it, you can't leave."

Surprisingly, a slight smirk began to form on Haku's face. He stared directly into her eyes with complete determination. His voice did not falter nor did his muscles tense.

"I was the spirit of the Kohaku River in the human world," he announced confidently, "my name is the Kohaku River."

Yubaba was shocked. She didn't know what to say or how to react. She couldn't believe this. Not only had Chihiro outsmarted her, she had somehow helped Haku discover his past and his true name. Yubaba became furious. Her face turned red as she fumed with anger. She stomped toward Haku not even bothering to walk around her desk. She threw it aside and grabbed Haku by the throat. Haku was amazingly calm.

"You think you can make a fool of me and not pay the price?" she screamed as her eyes burned red, "I'll make sure you never see that girl again!"

She smashed Haku onto the floor and began to chant some kind of eerie spell. Haku tried with all his might to break free but Yubaba was strong. The room began to fade to black and Haku started to glow. Finally, with the last word of the spell a strong force smashed into Haku, knocking him unconscious. Yubaba breathed heavily as she stood over Haku.

"You will never see her again," she said evilly, "not even in your memories."

-End Flashback-

Haku jerked his head upward to find himself still standing in the pigpen. He breathed heavily from the memory overload. He collapsed on the floor still in shock.

"Chihiro," he said gently, "It was you."

"I'm sorry."


	13. Rekindled Feelings

"I'm sorry" Haku spoke aloud in remorse.

Still in shock, Haku could barely stand. His legs were numb and his heart pounded. He could remember nothing more than what all the previous flashbacks had given him. However, this most recent flashback convinced him. Now he knew that there was more to what he could recall; and Yubaba was the key to getting those memories back.

Haku, burning with anger, stormed his way up the hill and through the garden. Making his way to the bathhouse and then up to Yubaba's home, he couldn't stop thinking about his final words to Chihiro within that last memory.

"Will we meet again sometime?" asked Chihiro.

"Sure we will" Haku replied tenderly.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise!" he assured her, "Now go, and don't look back"

Something stirred inside him; a feeling that seemed familiar but long since forgotten. It burned in his heart as Chihiro's smile gleamed in his mind. Upon arrival at Yubaba's home, he stormed through the door, down the hallway and smashed open the door to her study. Yubaba whirled around from her place by the fire, surprise smeared all over her ugly face. Haku stomped across the room, his eyes burning with anger, until he stood just a few feet from her. It took a moment for Yubaba to grasp the entirety of the situation. After a moment, she glared at Haku.

"What is the meaning of this, Haku?" she complained.

Haku's eyes were filled with rage. Yubaba could clearly see it and it almost made her smirk.

"I want an explanation," he replied firmly, "seven years ago you took something precious from me. Memories regarding the human girl, Chihiro"

Yubaba was stunned. Her eyes bulged out of her head and her jaw nearly touched the floor. She stood there in complete disbelief.

"Why?" Haku demanded, his expression growing more firm and anger filled by the minute.

Yubaba stood there in the same condition as she had been for the past minute or so. She couldn't believe it. Though not yet completely broken; somehow, her spell was, in fact, breaking. It became too much for her to bear. Horrid anger began to slowly well up from deep inside her. Haku did not back down.

"Why did you take Chihiro from me?" he demanded.

Yubaba exploded. Fire emerged from the back of her throat and burned ominously in her mouth like the fire in the chimney. Her hair unwound from her bun, lashing about like rattle snakes. Haku stepped back surprised at first, but stood his ground.

At the same time that this chaos was commencing, Chihiro felt a sharp pain in her heart. She grabbed her chest and fell to her knees, wincing at the pain. Tears streaked her cheeks and she writhed on the floor in agony.

"Haku!" she cried.

She forced herself up and began to run. Somehow, she knew exactly where she was going. Not bothering to mess with the elevators, she pounded up the steps toward Yubaba's home. The pain in her heart was nearly unbearable. It choked her to the point where she could hardly breathe and her legs quickly grew numb. Despite the nearly unbearable pain, she refused to give up.

Yubaba lifted her arm toward Haku and an enormous force shot out from the palm of her hand. Haku crossed his arms in front of him in an attempt to block it; however, it knocked him clear across the room, pinning him against the wall. Haku gritted his teeth while he forced his eyes open.

"You dare to storm into my home and question my authority?" she screamed, "I've had enough of you and that annoying human brat!"

At that very moment, Chihiro burst into the room. After recovering from being whipped in the face by the fierce wind that was emanating from Yubaba, she gasped at the scene before her. Yubaba's terrifying anger pierced her heart with fear. However, the moment her eyes fell on Haku her heart dropped down into her stomach.

"No!" she screamed as tears poured from her eyes, "Haku!"

Haku's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her voice. He looked in her direction only to find her fighting the wind with all her might in order to keep from being blown away. He cried out to her, his voice barely penetrating the whirlwind.

"Chihiro!" he screamed desperately, "Run! Get out of here!"

Chihiro froze momentarily.

"He said my name!" she thought to herself, "Could it be?"

She regained herself and shook her head fiercely.

"Forget it!" she screamed, "I won't leave you!"

Before Haku could reply, Yubaba lifted her free hand and formed a small glowing object that was the shape and size of a seed. A blue, glowing mist swirled around it. At the sight of it, Haku's eyes bulged in fear. She took it in her fist and then threw it at Haku. It sliced through the whirlwind without any resistance, straight into Haku's chest. The blue seed did not penetrate the skin or any part of his body. It simply flew through him and planted itself into his chest. Chihiro's heart stopped as she watched the color drain from Haku's face. Time slowed as Haku lifted his head upward and let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

At that moment, the wind stopped and the most evil smile ever seen formed on Yubaba's face. She laughed bigger and louder than she ever had before. Chihiro watched in horror, unable to move, as Haku fell to the floor. She remained paralyzed for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes fixed on him, as he lied there completely motionless.

"Haku," her voice cracked when she spoke. Her breathing was shaky. In fact, her whole body shook in terror. Her mind could not process what had just happened. The color draining from Haku's face replayed over and over again in her head.

"Haku," she spoke a bit louder. Haku did not respond. He remained completely motionless.

Yubaba finally stopped laughing and turned to look at Chihiro. She smirked at the pathetic display of the puny human girl sprawled on the ground, completely shaking. She thought about killing her. However, she decided that she would torture the girl a bit instead.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Chihiro finally registered all that had happened. She sprang to her feet and ran to Haku.

"Haku!" she screamed as she knelt beside him. He was pale and still completely motionless. She lifted him into a sitting position and then rested him against her, cradling him in her arms.

"Haku!" she cried, "please! Speak to me! Open your eyes!"

"He can't hear you," said Yubaba coldly.

Chihiro looked at Yubaba through a blur of tears.

"He's unconscious," she said, "that seed planted in his chest is full of deadly poison. It will slowly eat through him from the inside out"

"No! You can't!" Chihiro cried. She buried her face into Haku's shoulder and sobbed. She clung tightly to him, unwilling to let go. Yubaba was filled with pleasure. For seven years she had yearned to see Chihiro suffer. She watched Chihiro cry for a moment until, finally, she continued.

"There is a way to save him," she said.

Chihiro flinched. She looked up eagerly with hope in her eyes.

"How?" she asked desperately, "Please! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" Yubaba asked.

Chihiro flinched again, but then forced on a firm expression.

"Anything" she repeated.

Yubaba smirked.

"You can remove the seed from his body" she began, "but in doing so, you will take his punishment upon yourself"

Chihiro was confused.

"In other words, the only way the seed will leave his body is if you call into your own. Then the seed will plant itself inside you…and kill you"

"…and Haku will be saved?" Chihiro asked.

"That's how it works," replied Yubaba.

Chihiro didn't move or speak. She sat cradling Haku in her arms, processing everything. Finally, she looked back up at Yubaba.

"I need a little time to think it over," she said.

"Fine" Yubaba agreed, "but beware. Haku doesn't have much time."

Chihiro nodded. Yubaba then left the room. She marched down the hallway feeling completely triumphant. She cackled like the evil witch that she was.

"One of them…will die!"


	14. Very First Yet Very Last

What once had been morning suddenly faded into twilight. Everything had happened so fast it was almost unreal. Haku lay in his bed, his face an unrelenting color of white, with Chihiro practically chained to his bedside. Her mind was a collage of worries and uncertainties. Yubaba's voice echoed in her head as she recalled the previous events that she wished had never taken place.

"In other words, the only way the seed will leave his body is if you call it into your own. The seed will then plant itself inside you…and kill you," Yubaba explained, grinning proudly at her own ingenious, evil scheme.

"How do I do that?" asked Chihiro.

Yubaba sneered, "You must kiss him. Use your love for him to call it out and into your own body. Your very first and very last kiss. Romantic don't you think?"

Chihiro blanched as Yubaba's horrid grin advanced to thunderous cackling. After a moment had passed, she glared down at Chihiro, "This is the only way. All that's left is what you decide you must do. Sacrifice yourself to save him; or let him die so that you might live."

Chihiro buried her face in her hands as the horrible memory pierced the depths of her mind. She knew what she had to do. However, she couldn't help being afraid. Her cheeks turned pink when she glanced at Haku's lips, which were almost as pale as his face.

"I have to do this," she thought to herself, "If I don't, I'd never forgive myself."

With trembling shoulders and eyes brimmed with tears, she carefully knelt down until her head hung just above Haku's pale face. Hesitating for only a moment, she spoke the last words she would ever speak to Haku again.

"Haku," she said tenderly, "I love you."

She gently plunged into her very first yet very last kiss. Unfortunately, her first kiss was not like the fireworks that many people had described to her it would be. One last tear fell from her eye, landing on Haku's left cheek. In one ghastly moment, color began to return to Haku's face, as its pale exterior seemed to pass from Haku to Chihiro. She winced in pain as the seed planted itself in her chest. Carefully lifting her head, she did her utmost to keep from waking her still sleeping love. Her body suddenly felt heavy and weak; however, she breathed easier knowing that Haku was now safe.

"Now I should go," she thought to herself, "I don't want Haku to wake up only to see me like this; but where should I go?"

She thought for a moment until she came to what she thought to be a suitable answer. "Yeah, I'll go back there. To see granny one last time."


	15. Chihiro

"Yeah, I'll go back there. To see granny one last time."

The words that had seemed so natural before she left now weighed heavily in her heart. Should she have left Haku? Should she have just stayed put waiting for death or should she make the most of what time she had left? Chihiro didn't know any longer. It seemed that she grew a bit weaker with every step since she had begun her long trek atop the train tracks to Zeniba's cottage. Without tickets, she had been unable to board the train. Thus, the only option left to her was to walk along the tracks. The journey was a long and lonely one. Chihiro didn't know how long it had been since she left the bathhouse. At this point she didn't much care. Pain, both physical and emotional, had overtaken most of her body. She wanted to cry. She needed to cry; but the seed lodged in her chest numbed the pain in her heart, which compelled her to do so. Her pain must have been great enough to reach the stars, for the sky began to cry in her stead. With a light rain beating down on her, she lifted her head to hear a strange yet familiar sound.

Squeak…squeak…squeak…squeak…

She found herself standing at the edge of a dirt path leading into the woods. A bouncing, yellow light was approaching her from the forest. As it came out of the shadows, Chihiro smiled at the squeaky, little lantern that had guided her to Zeniba's cottage from the train tracks seven years ago. Stopping only a few feet from of her, the lantern, which she had secretly dubbed squeakers, bowed slightly and then proceeded to return the way he had come. Chihiro smiled again and staggered after him.

The bright, full moon shimmered through the window where Haku lay trapped in a dream world. Not only had Chihiro's kiss saved his life, it had also freed him from Yubaba. It had freed the memories trapped deep within his mind. As he dreamt, he was reliving all that he had forgotten from the time he had saved Chihiro as a child to the time he had fallen in love with her seven years ago. Prying his eyes open, Haku finally awoke from his deep slumber. As the picture of Yubaba's furious, fiery face returned to his mind, he jolted into a sitting position and touched his hand to his chest. He felt no pain.

"It's gone," he said as he remembered Yubaba sowing that deadly seed into his body. Suddenly, a panic swept over him, his eyes widening in fear.

"Chihiro, please," he begged, "please tell me you didn't!"

He lifted his trembling fingers to touch his lips, while attempting to restrain from blushing. He remembered Chihiro's last words to him. He had heard them in his dream.

"Haku," she said tenderly, "I love you."

Haku stood up and bolted from the room, his heart drumming in his ears. He smashed into Yubaba's study more furious than before. So furious that his angry face, rather than amusing Yubaba, frightened her as she jumped out of her seat by the fire.

"Where is she?" he demanded, "what have you done with Chihiro?"

Yubaba cautiously took a step back. Forcing a firm expression, she spoke as authoritatively as she could.

"How should I know?" she asked, "she left of her own accord. Besides, you're too late. The girl hasn't much longer to live."

When Haku flinched, she continued a bit more confidently.

"She chose her own fate. She took the burden of your punishment upon herself. Very soon she will die."

In a state of panic, Haku bolted out the door. As he pounded down the steps to the entrance of the bathhouse, only one thought raced through his mind. He had to find Chihiro. He had to find a way to save her.

"CHIHIRO!"


	16. Haku's Tears

Chihiro staggered after "squeakers", she soon realized that the time she had left was almost gone. Her vision had become blurry and it was next to impossible to keep from collapsing.

"Just a little farther," she thought in an attempt to push herself forward. Only a moment after did the trees abruptly retreat to reveal a large clearing. A small cottage stood at the center with a warm light emanating from within. "Squeakers" led the way until they came to the wooden arch that overshadowed the beaten path, ultimately leading to the front door of the cottage. He then jumped upward and centered himself on the arch, lighting Chihiro's way. Summoning up the remainder of her strength, Chihiro pushed herself onward until she came to the front door, which opened on its own the moment she approached it.

"Come in, dear," said a gentle and familiar voice, "quickly!"

Chihiro obeyed immediately, only to collapse on the floor once inside. Zeniba slammed the door shut, knelt down, and touched her hand to Chihiro's cheek. Her eyes widened as she gasped in fear.

"Oh no!" Zeniba cried, "Chihiro!"

The light of the bright, full moon glinted off the scales of a beautiful white dragon as he flew swiftly through the sky. Haku didn't know where to begin in his search for Chihiro. Where could she have gone? How much time did she have left? Was she even still alive? What if he arrived to late? So many terrifying questions raced through his mind, tormenting and tearing him apart.

"She would have gone somewhere far away," he thought. It was then that it finally struck him. "Of course!" he declared as he plotted his course along the train tracks. Haku flew faster than he ever thought possible. The trek that took Chihiro hours on foot may have taken Haku only about half an hour. Immediately upon arrival at Zeniba's cottage, Haku returned to his human form and burst through the front door. Zeniba sat calmly by the fire, sipping a cup of tea. No Face sat next to her with a large slice of cake. Breathing heavily, Haku strode over to where Zeniba sat. Before he could say anything, Zeniba spoke two words that brought tears to Haku's eyes.

"She's safe," spoke Zeniba calmly.

Haku could all but hardly stand. Dropping to his knees, his body shook with relief and tears streamed from his eyes.

"She was right to come here," she continued, "I'm not so powerless as to not be able to nullify such an elementary spell. It was close, however. She almost died before I could finish."

"Where is she?" Haku asked.

Zeniba didn't speak but merely directed her gaze toward a door on her right side. Pushing himself off the floor, Haku walked to the door, opened it and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Zeniba smiled and redirected herself to face the fire once more.

"Those twosome are truly something to be able to break my sister's mind spell on their own."

No Face nodded twice just before picking up his entire piece of cake and sticking it into his large mouth. Zeniba laughed as he happily munched on the delicious cake that she had baked earlier that day. She again looked back toward the door that Haku had just entered.

"Haku," she thought, "Isn't it time you told her? Before something separates the two of you again?"


	17. Forever Love

Haku stood with his back to the wooden door of a small, simple room with nothing but a bed positioned below a paned glass window, a beautifully hand-carved armoire against the right wall, and a tiny wooden chair in the far left corner. The moonlight spilling through the paned glass window fell on Chihiro, accenting the gentle sweetness of her sleeping face. Haku softly crossed the room, all the while gazing fondly into her pretty face, and sat on the edge of the bed. After reaching towards her and tenderly touching his hand to her rosy cheek, Haku leaned over and gently kissed her. It was in this moment, a moment he wished could last forever, that he fully realized how much he loved her. He had wanted to tell her, but hadn't been very sure. Now there wasn't a single doubt in his mind. As he lifted his head, Chihiro slowly began to arouse. Haku froze as she opened her eyes and curiously examined all aspects of the room. It wasn't long before her gaze fell upon Haku as he smiled at her lovingly. Upon seeing him, she gasped and jolted into a sitting position.

"Haku!" she cried out in surprise. Haku caught her by the shoulders.

"It's all right. You don't have to sit up," he assured her.

"I don't understand," she said, seemingly in a daze, "how am I still alive?"

"Zeniba was able to nullify Yubaba's spell," Haku explained.

Chihiro continued to stare off into an unknown place. Haku watched her for a moment and then placed his hand under her chin, directing her gaze to meet his.

"Chihiro?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Chihiro flinched as if suddenly yanked from a dream world. She gazed into Haku's mysterious, olive green eyes. She loved his eyes and always thought she could lose herself in them.

"Haku," she said softly. Her eyes began to brim with tears. She felt so happy that she simply couldn't contain it all.

"Haku," she repeated, "you remember. You remember me now, don't you?"

Haku didn't say a word. He didn't need to. He simply nodded his head with a genuinely happy smile spread across his face. The floodgate opened and tears streamed down Chihiro's cheeks. She thought she had never felt so happy in her life. Haku lifted his hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. When he did, Chihiro took his hand and held it against her face.

"Chihiro, there's something I need to tell you," Haku confessed while attempting to keep a firm, forward gaze, "I meant to tell you this seven years ago, but, I didn't feel as though it was a proper time."

Chihiro returned his gaze curiously, yet, at the same time, knowingly. Somewhere, deep inside herself, she had always known. However, there was something about hearing it that made it all the more amazing. She surprised herself when she began to tremble under the rising tension of the moment. Finally, Haku stared deeply into Chihiro's eyes as if he were reading her very thoughts.

"Chihiro," he said again, "I love you."

Again Chihiro was unable to contain her joy. Tears streaked her cheeks as she flung herself into Haku's waiting arms. He held her tightly as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Outside by the warm fireplace, Zeniba smiled brightly. Taking another sip of tea, she stared into the dancing flames before her while No Face examined his second slice of cake.

"There now, Haku. You see?" Zeniba spoke quietly to herself, "that wasn't so hard now was it?"

She chuckled a bit before taking another sip of tea. No Face finished examining his slice of cake, picked up the whole piece, and stuck it into his large mouth, munching happily. Zeniba smiled again for a moment and then replaced the expression with a solemn and concerned frown.

"But you know a happy ending won't come so easily," Zeniba spoke again quietly to herself, "the two of you won't be left alone. She will come for revenge. Then what will you do, Haku?"


	18. Promises Fulfilled

Haku clutched Chihiro tightly in his arms.

Whispering in her ear, "Chihiro, we don't have much time left. We need to leave soon."

Chihiro looked up into his face, still in a bit of a daze, "Leave? And go where? Why?"

"Yubaba is going to come after us once she realizes that her plan has failed. You won't be safe. We have to get you across the river and back home before she catches up to us."

Chihiro suddenly jumped and quickly pushed away from Haku.

"Oh no!" she cried and began to panic.

Haku gave her a bewildered look, "What is it?"

"Yumi and Aki! With all that's happened I'd nearly forgotten!" Chihiro's hung her head in fear and shame.

Haku smiled lightly, "That's hardly your fault. Yubaba likely took their memory from you instead of your name. Since you've already remembered your name while in service to her once, she didn't want to take the chance of that happening again. So she tried something different."

"What can I do? I can't go home without them! If I left without them, Yubaba would probably do something awful to them!"

"Calm down," Haku replied soothingly, "I'll take care of it. Right now, Yubaba is specifically after you. It's important to get you out of harms reach first."

Chihiro tightly clutched Haku's arm, "And you'll come with me this time, right?"

Haku gave her a knowing smile, "I promise."

Chihiro didn't look convinced and clutched his arm even tighter, her eyes pleading. Before he could assure her any further, however, Zeniba burst through the door.

"Yubaba is coming! You need to go! Now!"

Haku reacted instantly, jumping up and pulling Chihiro to her feet and out the door. The outside air was bitter, wet, and cold and Chihiro looked back longingly at Zeniba's cottage. Haku transformed into his dragon form and nudged Chihiro with his nose, beckoning her to climb onto his back. Chihiro turned away just long enough to give Zeniba one last hug.

"Be safe, child," Zeniba whispered, "now go!"

Chihiro ran to Haku and climbed rather clumsily onto his back. Not wasting a moment, Haku took off and within an instant they were racing through the clouds. The air was even colder so high in the sky, and the wind from their speed only served to make it colder. Chihiro pressed herself close to Haku, seeking his warmth and comfort from the fear tearing through her. Only moments before, she had been so happy, alone with Haku. He'd finally remembered her, but the moment had lasted for what only seemed like an instant. Now they were racing against time to make it across the river to escape Yubaba's wrath. Chihiro buried her face in Haku's mane. He smelled like fresh rainwater coursing through a great river. It was a comforting smell that reminded her of home and of the time that she and Haku had first met. As the spirit of the Kohaku River, he had saved her life after she had fallen in trying to retrieve her shoe. For a short while, she felt warm and calm, like the two of them were in their own little world and nothing else mattered.

The wind shifted suddenly and Haku began to descend. Chihiro jolted her head up, startled, and watched as Haku landed gently at the top of the stones steps just before the river. Only now did Chihiro realize that quite a bit of time had passed since they had left Zeniba's home. The old frog statue was still perched at the top of the steps as it always had been. Haku tilted his head toward Chihiro. Chihiro understood the gesture and climbed off his back. He transformed back into his human form and put his arm protectively around Chihiro. She looked up into his wary eyes.

"What's going on? Why did we stop?" Chihiro asked.

"She's here," Haku replied, his eyes fixed on the darkening sky.

Thick black clouds gathered together in the sky, emitting crashing thunder and lightning. Chihiro moved closer to Haku as the wind picked up, her hair thrashing about her face. A blinding flash of lightning lit up the sky and turned everything white. When the brightness receded, Yubaba stood just a few feet from them, glowering amid the storm.

Haku smirked, "That was quite an entrance, Yubaba."

"Shut your mouth you traitorous little worm!" Yubaba fumed, "if the two of you think you can leave, you're seriously mistaken!"

"You don't control me anymore! I know my real name and I have Chihiro back! I'm not going to let you take either from me again!" Haku shouted.

Yubaba's glare morphed into a sick sneer. Chihiro began to tremble, but Haku held her close. Yubaba's whole body started to glow a strange color. Haku tensed a bit. Chihiro looked up into his face and noticed that his expression seemed strained and unsure, as though he were deciding what to do but he didn't like either of his options. Finally he turned toward Chihiro and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You have to go. Run for the tunnel and don't look back! I'll follow once I've dealt with Yubaba."

Chihiro panicked, "No! I'm not leaving you here! You have to come with me, you promised!" Her hands clasped his arms.

"Listen!" Haku cradled her face in his hands, "this isn't goodbye. I'll be right behind you as soon as I take care of this. But it's not safe for you here. You have to go."

"And what about Yumi and Aki? I can't leave without them and I won't leave without you! You can't make me go!" Chihiro screamed, her eyes brimming with tears.

Haku spoke a bit more gently this time, "Chihiro..."

"No!" Chihiro launched herself into his arms. Haku hugged her tightly and then gently pushed her off of him. He rested his forehead on hers and spoke to her quietly.

"I love you, Chihiro. And I will return your friends home as well, I promise. But you have to trust me. Please."

With tears streaming down her face, Chihiro forced herself to nod her head. Haku walked her to the edge of the top step and whispered into her ear as she turned to go, "Remember, don't look back!"

Chihiro ran down the steps. Behind her, Haku turned back to the raging Yubaba and transformed into his dragon form. He launched himself forward and crashed into Yubaba, his jaws closing around her throat. Yubaba let out a horrid screech that stopped Chihiro in her tracks. She almost looked back, only stopping herself at the last moment. She wanted so badly to turn back and run to Haku. To help him somehow. She wanted nothing more right now than to just be at his side. But she knew nothing of fighting or magic. She would just be a burden to Haku. She struggled with herself for quite some time until she finally forced herself to run.

Rain began to pour over the grassland, lightning streaking across the sky. Chihiro had to fight against the fierce winds that continued to grow even more fierce, kicking up grass and mud as she ran. She stumbled and fell a few times, scraping her knees and hands, until she finally came to the entrance of the tunnel and soon discovered that the winds were just as fierce inside as they were outside. They practically propelled her forward and through the tunnel, throwing her out into the road on the other side. She hit the ground hard, sliding across the wet grass. It was storming on this side too. She pushed herself up and turned to look back at the tunnel. Wind thrashed throughout the inside and exited the tunnel in a constant wild current. Chihiro climbed to her feet, wincing at the cuts and scrapes on her hands and knees, and began to walk down the road and toward home. It was quite late when she climbed the porch steps of her house. The door suddenly opened, and Chihiro looked up to see a policeman staring at her with surprise.

"There you are!" he exclaimed.

Pounding footsteps were heard as Chihiro's mother rounded the corner. She took one look at Chihiro and then began to cry.

"Chihiro!" she raced forward and took Chihiro firmly into her arms, sobbing loudly. Chihiro's father was next to come out onto the porch, wrapping his arms tightly around his wife and daughter.

"Well, that's one at least," the policeman remarked, more to himself than to anyone else, "hopefully she can tell us what happened to the other two as well."

Chihiro woke to the sound of birds chirping and water dripping. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her room. It was much tidier than normal. She imaged that her mother must've have cleaned it up while she was gone.

"Wait!" Chihiro sat up suddenly. Everything came flowing back to her mind. How long had she been in the other world? Did Yumi and Aki make it back safely? What about Haku? Questions and other panicked thoughts raced through her head until the sudden sound of the door opening startled her out of her thoughts. Chihiro quickly turned her head to see Yumi and Aki standing in the doorway.

The two ran to her bedside, "Chihiro!"

"What happened?" Yumi demanded, "Aki and I finished at the buffet and then you had just disappeared! We looked everywhere for you!"

Aki sat down on the edge of the bed, "Yeah! And when we came home, people were saying weird things. Like how we were missing for several days."

"When we asked about you, they said that you had made it back a bit earlier than us, but you were exhausted and all scraped up!" Yumi continued, "Chihiro, what on earth happened out there?"

There was only one thing Chihiro could think of to say, "Did you see a boy with green hair and olive eyes? His name is Haku. Do you remember seeing him at all?" Her eyes were desperate.

Yumi and Aki just stared at Chihiro with a strange look. The two glanced at each other for a moment and Chihiro's heart sank as she realized that they had no idea what she was talking about.

Yumi spoke to her gently, "Chihiro, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you've obviously been through a lot. You slept for three days straight."

"Three days?" Chihiro cried.

Yumi and Aki shared another odd look. "Chihiro," Aki spoke this time, "we won't pressure you into talking about what happened. But you know we're your friends right? You can talk to us when you're ready."

Chihiro stared blankly down at her duvet. She didn't say anything, and her shoulders trembled as though she were about to cry. Her hands clenched into unsteady fists, clasping the sheets in her palms.

Yumi put her hand gently onto Chihiro's shoulder, "We'll come back again. Be sure to get some more rest, okay?"

Yumi and Aki left the room, closely the door quietly behind them. Chihiro trembled violently, remembering how she had last seen Haku. She had left him in the middle of a battle against Yubaba. But, Yumi and Aki were back. That had to mean that he was alive, right? He made it out safely and had returned Yumi and Aki, just like he promised! So that had to mean he would keep his other promise too, right? She'd see him soon, for sure, right? Chihiro wasn't sure of anything anymore. She trembled helplessly in her bed.

It was four more days until Chihiro felt physically and mentally well enough to return to school. She hadn't seen nor heard anything from Haku in the past week that she had been home from the other world. Her mother had literally worried herself sick over her, so over the past few days she had had to fake being more cheerful to convince her mother that she was alright. But she wasn't alright. Haku filled her every thought and she was constantly worrying about him. Why hadn't he come like he promised? It had been a whole week since then. What could possibly be taking him so long? Was he still alive? No, he had to be alive, right? Chihiro didn't even want to think about the possibility that Haku lost in the fight against Yubaba. She entered her classroom in the same daze she had been in all week. Yumi and Aki had both commented on her about it when she saw them before class, and she put on the same fake smile that she did for her mother. They didn't seem convinced but it seemed to satisfy them for now. Chihiro sat in her desk by the window and stared out at the sky like usual. She was perfectly content to stay in her own little world, staring out at the blue until a particular conversation caught her ear.

"Did you hear? We're getting a new transfer student in our class!"

"Really? So late in the semester? Is it a guy or a girl?"

"It's a guy! I caught a glimpse of him earlier and he's so handsome! He's got this dark green hair and his eyes are this pretty olive color!"

Chihiro's heart dropped into her stomach. Before she could even process what she had just heard, the sliding door opened and the teacher walked into the room with a male student behind him. The teacher took his place behind his desk and the male student stood next to him, facing the class.

"Okay everyone! I'd like to introduce a new transfer student!" the teacher announced.

Chihiro stared at the boy in astonishment and disbelief: dark green hair and olive eyes that she felt she could lose herself in. She stared right into his eyes and he stared back into hers. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There at the front of her class stood Haku, dressed in her school's male uniform and staring right into her eyes with a light smile playing on his lips.

"This is Kohaku. I know he's joining us a bit late in the semester, but I hope that you will all give him a warm welcome into the class," Chihiro almost didn't hear the teacher's words.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Haku greeted the class.

The teacher directed him to a desk on the opposite side of the room from Chihiro. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, mostly from the shock but also because she just couldn't make herself believe that he was really here at her school, in her class, and sitting just on the other side of the room. She was startled out of her daze, however, when the teacher slammed his text book down on the desk and announced rather loudly the topic for todays lecture.

Chihiro couldn't focus on the lecture at all. Her mind of full of questions and she couldn't keep herself from glancing across the room. Haku didn't look at her once, focusing rather on the teacher and the lecture instead. This actually made Chihiro angry and she began rapidly tapping her foot to release some of her frustration. A brief and almost unnoticeable waft of air brushed across her face. Chihiro, a bit confused, looked up at the windows, all of which were shut and locked. She looked down at her desk a noticed a small folded note that wasn't there before. She picked it up and unfolded it to find a single sentence scrawled inside: _Meet me on the roof during lunch._ Chihiro glanced across the room again, and this time Haku was looking at her. He smiled gently before turning his attention to the teacher again. Chihiro blushed a bit and her frustration began to subside.

After what seemed like the longest lecture of her life, the bell finally rang for lunch break. Chihiro sighed and looked across the room again to find that Haku was already gone. The girls who had been sitting near him were fussing about him running off without even saying hello. Chihiro panicked for a moment, the thought of him disappearing again having briefly crossed her mind. She shook her head and left the room, making her way to the roof. She hurried up the stairs, stumbling once or twice along the way, and pushed open the door to the roof. It swung shut behind her on its own. On the left side of the roof, Haku stood with his back to Chihiro, leaning on the railing and looking out at the mountains. Chihiro couldn't move or speak. She just stood there and stared at his back. She didn't know what else to do. After a long moment, Haku turned to face her. His face was blank with no emotion. He stared directly at her with his deep olive eyes and Chihiro thought she might collapse under them if he didn't say anything soon.

Finally, he gave her a sheepish smile and said, "I'm sorry I'm late."

Chihiro immediately began to cry. Haku was by her side in an instant and took her firmly into his arms. Chihiro wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself as close to him as she could, crying hard into his shoulder. Haku didn't say anything more but just held her and let her cry, kissing her forehead every now and then. When she had calmed down, she looked up into his face.

"I was worried about you!" she cried, "Yumi and Aki came home but you didn't come with them! I thought you might've been killed!"

Haku rested his forehead against hers and spoke to her gently, "I'm so sorry. Things didn't go quite as I planned and there were unforeseen complications that kept me from returning at the same time as them. But that's hardly an excuse. I'm late and I worried you. I'm sorry, Chihiro."

Chihiro shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder again. Haku held her for a while longer before he took her by the shoulders and pushed her out at arms length.

"Forgive me?" he asked quietly.

Chihiro answered by launching herself toward him and locking her arms around his neck, kissing him. His eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss.

End

Author note: I'm SOOO sorry that it took me such a long time to get this last chapter out. I had a hard time with it, to be honest, but that's hardly an excuse for how long it took. I apologize, and I really hope you liked the final chapter. I'm still working on revising the earlier chapters to be more readable, so you might keep checking back. Thank you so much for all your comments and support


End file.
